Vulnera Debemus Sanare
by thekatgrl
Summary: AU. Sora manages to get into college despite his lower than satisfactory grades, and his new roommate turns out to be the popular, charming, and intelligent Riku. But Riku can't hide from Sora a secret that he's kept from everyone else for so long. (RxS)
1. St Mauritsdale's

Salvete omnes! Tee hee, I'm cool, I take Latin. Ha, just kidding. Anyways, this is my new story! The title translates (it's in Latin, that's the only language I speak…er…write fluently) to: "Wounds to Heal", or, literally, "Wounds we Ought to/ we Must Heal". I wrote the first chapter over spring break, flying on a nice long plane ride, but I was just too lazy to type it up and edit it. And by the time I really wanted to, it was finals time. But now, since I've been out of school for… a little less than a month, I'm going to finally post it. Also, I felt really nervous about posting the first chapter before I'd gotten a good head start on the second because I am a really slow, meticulous, and lazy writer. But now that I've got a nice 1½ page start (which I wrote on another long plane ride), here you go. Ta-da!

P.S.: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Riku, or Sora, even though I wish I did. And! I don't think that St. Mauritsdale's College really exists (I'm pretty sure Maurits isn't a saint… I don't even know if Maurits is a name… probably not… last name, maybe?), but in the unlikely chance that it does, I don't own that either. Damn. I don't own anything.

P.S. Again: I... er... remembered something... but then I forgot... so... nevermind...

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: St. Mauritsdale's**

_Won't… cry… won't… cry_, Sora repeated futilely as he wiped his sparkling sapphire eyes roughly. He waved to his tearful parents until after the taxi they had called was long gone. Feeling a bit forlorn, he turned to look at the expansive façade of St. Mauritsdale's, his home for the next four years. _Or more_, he thought, suddenly bitter. He shivered as a cold wind blew over his bare arms, calves, and neck. Sora had never been a brain. He worked hard at his schoolwork, and his parents had even tried hiring a tutor for a while, but nothing seemed to help. He hadn't brought home a single A in his entire four years of high school (excluding P.E., of course). In most of his classes, he was lucky to bring home a B. _Wonder why_… he almost snorted because of the irony. Then he shook his head, not wanting to think **too** hard about his past… His college counselor in high school told him that he had a 'fighting spirit', however, and that, along with a very desperate essay, was what had gotten him into the college he was currently standing in front of. _Fighting spirit my ass_, he thought, a bit more than intimidated at being so far from everything he had ever known and already absolutely sure that he couldn't possibly do well. Realizing quickly that he was going to dig himself into a hole just standing out here, he adjusted the duffel bag strap currently compressing his arm rather painfully, and lugged his suitcase toward the large open doors, full of apprehension.

The sun streamed merrily through the tall French windows that lined the walls, illuminating the huge entrance room of St. Mauritsdale's. Arching his neck to gape at the high vaulted ceilings, Sora walked towards one of the many tables bearing a sign reading "Welcome, New Students!" Reaching the table, a skinny girl a bit shorter than him smiled in greeting. She had short burgundy-colored hair that framed her pale face and blue eyes.

"Hello," she said cheerily, putting aside the conversation she was having with a few other girls beside her, "Last name?" Sora began to blush as the other girls giggled and squealed, obviously talking about him. "Hello?" the first girl called.

"Oh… heh… sorry," Sora replied, blushing even deeper. He gave the girl his last name and she began riffling through a box of folders in front of her.

"Sora?" she asked, looking through a folder she had pulled from the box. He nodded. "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you," she said, smiling and offering her hand. Sora shook her hand, flashing his own smile – looking more cheesy than charming, but adorable just the same. A light blush coloring her cheeks, she continued. "I'm in my second year here at St. Maurits'." She looked through the folder again. "Your dorm is in building D, on the fifth floor. Room 127. Funny… it doesn't say anything about who your roommate is… you'll just find out when you get there. Anyway, my dorm's in building B, on the second floor. If you ever need anything come over and ask for me in the lounge. If I'm not around, I'm sure the rest of the girls will be able to help you," Kairi said with a knowing gesture towards her giggling classmates.

"Thanks," Sora replied with a genuine smile. This girl seemed like she would make a good friend. She handed him the folder, and Sora left to begin looking for building D.

Walking towards his new dorm, Sora contemplated his past life somberly… he hadn't had many friends, had he? Well, what is a friend anyway? Someone you trust? Well, Sora trusted everyone, didn't he? Or, at least, he used to. Someone you… laugh with? Turning these questions over in his mind, Sora passed buildings A-C without much notice, almost automatically observing them and storing the information away. All three were exactly alike – tall, maybe 7 stories each, with beige stucco walls and brown trim along the roof and balconies. Double wooden doors seemed to be the entrance to all of them, and it was these he opened as he stepped into his dorm building.

Inside, he was greeted by fluorescent lights and a hard to place but not altogether unpleasant smell. Sora stood at the beginning of a long hallway with many other hallways branching off. There were a few guys greeting their old friends outside their doors, but other than that the hall was almost completely empty. To his left, though, was the elevator, and Sora decided to not start exploring because he knew that he would inevitably get very, very, lost. Through the closing elevator doors, he saw an open room with a couple of guys watching TV on a couch. Figuring it to be the lounge, he resolved that he wouldn't let his low self-esteem keep him from making friends, just like Cloud had said._ Cloud_… Sora was pulled from his thoughts by the elevator dinging.

Stepping out of the elevator, he saw what looked to be another lounge across the way. Then he began walking down the hallway looking for his room, suddenly so cheerful that he surprised himself.

"25… 26… 127!" he thought aloud. The door was cream colored with modest brass numbers above a peep hole. Pulling the key Kairi had given him out of his pocket, Sora set his bags down and fumbled a bit before finding the door unlocked already. "Hello?" he called, wondering if his roommate was here. Receiving no answer, he called out again, a little louder. "Helloooo?" Suddenly, he heard a door open and close, and then almost silent footsteps walking their way closer.

A man stopped in the threshold and leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb, the light from the hallway illuminating him. Sora gasped. His roommate was… gorgeous. Wearing only a pair of baggy, black pants that barely clung to his slim waist, Sora could see how toned the other's physique was; his firm chest, well-defined abs, and muscular arms completely bare. He was a few inches taller than Sora with shoulder-length, stunning silver hair and a delicate pale complexion. Staring at the other's silver hair made a pang of sorrow rip through Sora's stomach, but before he could look away, he was caught in the man's intense gaze. His eyes were a striking shade of aquamarine, their beauty only marred by how bloodshot they were. He seemed to be appraising Sora as well, and this caused a deep red to creep into his cheeks. He watched the other's silvery eyebrow arch slowly and was lost in the mellifluous deep voice that followed.

"Who are you?"

Sora opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He stood there and gaped. A slight frown crossed the other's face before he spoke again. "Hey, kid. I said, who are you?" Snapping out of his trance, Sora instinctively went on the defensive.

"I'm not a kid!" he squealed, as his voice box came back into action with gusto. He managed to scowl and pout at the same time. The stranger straightened abruptly, eyes clenched shut and his hands flying to his head. "Sorry!" Sora shouted instantly, only to watch the other's gorgeous eyes disappear behind his pale eyelids again. "I mean, I'm sorry," he whispered, his brain slightly clouded over by the stranger's exquisite beauty.

"I'm fine. Don't apologize," the other said, voice suddenly icy, as his hands fell back to his sides.

Slightly crestfallen by the man's unexpected coldness, Sora cursed his still-rampant hormones before speaking. "I'm Sora. I… er… do you live here?" he said, only realizing what a stupid question it was after he asked it. The stranger blinked.

"Of course I live here… Why else would I be here?" he replied cynically, eyebrow arching once more. He watched the red come back into Sora's cheeks.

"I… yeah… sorry," he said, running his slender fingers through his spiky dark brown hair with a quiet sigh. _God. I already made myself look like an idiot. _"I think this is my room, too… What's your name?" The stranger was silent a moment, looking Sora up and down slowly.

"Riku…" he said after a pause that felt like years to Sora. "Riku."

**to be continued…**

**A/N:** IT'S OVER!!! Whoops, not Teen Girl Squad time. Yeah, anyways. That description of Riku was what I had the most trouble with. And then, when I finally felt like I had edited it enough, I wrote some of the Sora back-story, and I had to change it. Damn back-story. What am I talking about? You'll just have to wait till' the next chapter… ::does a next chapter dance::

Yeah, so, review, don't review, whatever, I'm just glad you read it! Although it sure would be nice to have some reviews! Domo, in advance.

Kat


	2. Moving In and Memories

**A/N:** So... I know this took me a hell of a long time and for that, I apologize. I was having issues with where I wanted the story to go and then I couldn't write the characters. I've been reading waaay too much Ran/Ken (Weiss Kreuz), so feel free to berate me if Riku's too scornful or cold or if Sora's too... feisty or something. I think I wrote a lot of Ken into Sora. Oops. Anyway, hope you all had a great holiday (they definitely weren't a month ago. Nope)! Here's my (immensely late) present to you!

**Chapter 2 — Moving in and Memories**

You miss a lot when you blink. In that split second that passes while eyelids are closed, everything can change. Sometimes it's not anything too monumental ­— the grass might grow a few more nanometers or the cat across the street might swish its tail. Other times, though, you can miss something so huge it's devastating.

Sora blinked. When he opened his eyes, he found that something had indeed occurred — the hot body that was Riku had disappeared back into the shadows. He glared at the empty doorway and then blinked a few more times, as if daring the powers that be to make something else happen. When the earth didn't spontaneously combust, he walked through the door.

"Er... is there a light switch somewhere?" he posed the question tentatively, already feeling quite the idiot and not entirely sure why. His response came in the form of a curtain being pulled away from a large glass door in the wall across from him. Sunlight suddenly flooded the room. Sora blinked a few more times.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the change in light he looked carefully about the room, feeling slightly awkward, partially uneasy, and somehow very unwelcome. On one side of the room, Riku's things were precisely organized — a sleek silver laptop and a few CDs in a pile on his desk; various books actually _on_ a bookshelf (he'd have to try that some time); and, most notably, nowhere were there clothes residing on the floor. Sora almost groaned. He was the epitome of messy and this guy was a total neat freak. He was definitely going to be unwelcome. The other half of the room, his half, was completely bare, the bed frame and mattress against one wall and a desk and small closet on the wall adjacent. He supposed he was lucky to get a balcony room — the glass door which had just been revealed let out onto one of the brown-railed balconies, made complete by a few white, plastic deck chairs. He liked being outside; he'd probably spend a lot of time out there. But the most interesting feature of the room by far had to be the man currently lounging on his own black-and-silver-silk bed sheets. Sora's attempts to stare (and drool) were quickly and effectively thwarted — he looked over only to find Riku already staring at him. He turned away quickly, not wanting to have to face that stare, and pulled his suitcase into the room before dumping both it and his duffel bag onto his bed.

Sora could feel those stunning aquamarine eyes bearing heavily down upon his back as he went about unpacking his things. Riku said nothing, nor did he; every click and clatter he made setting things down seemed like an intrusion upon what felt to Sora like an almost sacrosanct silence. He knew the things he was setting about would never stay in the places he was setting them in; he was too disorganized for that. But Riku, of course, did not. For the oblivious ones out there, Sora was stalling. He slowed his movements, made jerky and fast by his nervousness, hoping to delay the time at which he and Riku would either be forced to make conversation or be left staring at one another. He had a feeling he would shrivel under that unnerving gaze before he could muster the courage (or coherent thought) to make conversation.

His alarm clock here, his beaten-up old laptop there, some clothes folded uncharacteristically neatly by his mother in the closet. Sora could tell by how precisely his things were packed that his mother was very worried; she was usually almost as much of a mess as he was. His expression softened and his tenseness ebbed a little. His parents hadn't really understood what was wrong with him after his sophomore year. Sora had changed, it seemed for the worst, and even he hadn't really known what was going on. They had tried hard to be accepting towards him once they realized their little baby wasn't coming back, just as he had tried to still be that little baby they missed once he had realized they missed him. He loved them just as much as he had always loved them, he just... he just... he didn't really know what was wrong with him either. Perhaps, he told himself, knowing that the only other reason for his change would be his own fault and wanting desperately to deny what had hurt his parents and him alike, he had just grown up. Something deep in his heart, however, told him that that was not the case.

He walked carefully over to his suitcase, having the odd sense that if he moved too quickly or was too loud his thoughts would collapse around him. He pulled out a silver-framed photograph of his parents and gazed softly at it. They both looked weary and somewhat past their prime but Sora could feel their contentment radiating from the picture. He blinked at the picture a few times, grateful for the moment of happiness it had captured, rather than the almost despairing expressions he had unwittingly made common on his parents' faces. He sat the frame on his desk, near his bedside, and then flopped backwards onto his bed and lay reminiscing for a few moments.

Junior high hadn't been kind to the naïve boy that Sora had been (and still was, somewhat). He was "just so cute and funny and kind (insert girly sigh here)" and thus made the object of many girls' affections. Many of them had flirted shamelessly until they realized that Sora didn't care at all. Actually, the oblivious Sora hadn't really noticed, but people like to gossip and gossiping lends itself rather well to exaggeration. "Sora doesn't care" became all sorts of things, from "Sora's a gay-boy" to "Sora's a manipulative bastard". The general public (er... that is to say, his classmates) hadn't taken very kindly to him after many a melodramatic girl made sure this gossip was spread as far as possible. He turned his head to the side and sighed, catching sight of an unfamiliarly blank wall. This wasn't his room...

Suddenly and all at once he was painfully aware of where he was, and, more specifically, the other presence in the room, whose entrancing eyes were still observing him silently. Coming out of his reminiscence resignedly, he felt the anxiety of before wash over him. Sora swallowed. _This would be a_ fabulous _time to make a good impression_... He sat up slowly and rested his hands behind him, fighting a blush that fought back just as hard. "Eh... hi."

"Hi." An eyebrow quirked.

"I... um... er..." he began his valiant attempt at conversation, "well... we did the introductions, so that's all good. I guess... uh... well, since we're going to live together, we ought to get to know each other... I mean... what year are you in?"

"Sophomore," Riku replied, rather amused by Sora's stuttering. Not that he showed it. Fuck, he definitely did NOT want a roommate... that was the last thing he needed... even if he was uncomfortably endearing...

"Yeah, I'm a freshman, so I'm pretty new to this college thing... I really have no idea how anything works," he said, finishing with a quirky grin. He had gotten the conversation started (sort of), and was feeling almost proud of himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

"Great..." his roommate responded, laying the sarcasm on thick and giving Sora's previous confidence a swift kick in the shins. _And maybe it would..._ "Well, Sora. This was a nice chat, but I've better things to do... have fun." The silver-haired man rose and walked over to his closet to get dressed before he left. He pulled a tight black wifebeater over his head without much thought, not even bothering to change out of his pajama pants — not that he needed to. He looked pretty damned hot without trying, Sora thought.

Riku sauntered (rather sexily) towards the still-open door, turning his silver head to smirk arrogantly as he passed Sora. The smaller boy flinched powerfully and edged in the opposite direction. Riku's countenance faltered, his smirk falling away and a curious question forming behind his eyes. His usually iron will disintegrated when faced with the look of terror so alarmingly out of place on Sora's innocent face and, despite his decision to make the younger boy feel as unwelcome as he was, he found himself opening his mouth to ask what was wrong. Sora's look of fright turned into one of remorse — _for showing his emotions? What?_ — as he turned away and seemed to curl into himself a little. Riku faltered yet again. He obviously didn't want to talk about whatever had caused his strange-bordering-on-aberrant response, but Riku wanted to know what it was. He looked at Sora's back hesitantly, brows drawn together in a very rare moment of uncertainty.

He would have expected that look if he had been, say, about to beat the crap out of the smaller boy. He might have expected it if they had been watching a really scary movie. But a smirk? He hadn't even really noticed the expression forming on his face; it came as naturally as a smile to him. More naturally, even. What was with that?

Sora's ill-at-ease and stiff fidgeting brought Riku back to reality. The brunet was still staring at a spot on the wall that just happened to be directly opposite his roommate. Woah. Wait. What the fuck...?

What the fuck! He was standing here, gaping like a fucking fish, wondering what was wrong with a boy who was going to screw his life up completely. Riku realized how close his will had come to breaking and was furious about it, more at himself than the younger boy but wanting an easier outlet. What the _hell_ was still doing here? Why did he care? Hadn't he deemed Sora not worth his time? A roommate was just a complication in his life. A fucking huge one. He sent a livid glare Sora's way and spun around, storming out the door and barely restraining himself from slamming it shut.

Sora let out the breath he had been holding noisily. That moment had to be more uncomfortable than all the time he had spent with his roommate combined. He flopped back down onto his bed again. He was so stupid. Stupid for reacting. Stupid for letting his guard slip. Stupid for thinking his roommate would be like him. Stupid for thinking his roommate would touch him. A smirk didn't always mean a beating; a smirk didn't always mean being forced to do things he didn't want to. But Riku looked so much like him it was scary. It was his worst nightmare — a never-ending nightmare, as it had seemed then — come back to haunt him.

Sora had moved into high school with rather shaky self-esteem. All the gossip spread about him made him uncomfortable, to say the least. He didn't like the wondering stares that followed him down the halls, or the way people all seemed to clump away from him as they discussed it in the cafeteria. As oblivious as he might be, he noticed all this. He noticed when the stares changed from wondering to an almost sizing-up kind of appraisal; he noticed when people stopped interacting with him all together. The usually carefree Sora became a tired, cheerless shell as he spent more and more time wondering how horrible a person he must really be. Everyone couldn't be wrong, he reasoned. And it sure seemed like everyone thought he was a bad person. So when he moved into high-school, it was only natural for him to shy away from everyone. He was just the sad loner kid, as adorable as he was depressed. This drew a whole other group, those who thought they could rescue him from his oh-so-lamentable plight. Just as Sora was beginning to enjoy himself and his host of newfound friends, however, his innocence drew in one last person. Sephiroth.

Riku was fuming. How could he have been so stupid as to let his guard down? His fist clenched and unclenched around the brass doorknob. It was all that damn boy's fault. He glowered at the door until he had regained his control. Woah... regained control? He leaned back against the closed door, his pale hand falling listlessly from the doorknob. He slid down until he was sitting, his knees bent and close to his chest, unbelieving. What the hell just happened? Why was he so agitated? Nothing ruffled him. Nothing _ever_. So how had that innocent face made him lose it? Twice! First he was concerned, then he was angry? What the hell! He was supposed to be playing with Sora, not the other way around. And yet the other boy had made him lose total control without even trying. That scared him more than anything...

Scared! The damn boy had him _scared_. What was going on?

He pondered this for a few more moments before realizing that he must look like an idiot just sitting here. His first instinct was to return to his room for a long session of thought, but then he remembered that cause of his problems would be sitting right across from him. He growled in frustration. Roommates were such a pain in the ass...

Riku tensed as the door opened suddenly. He was lucky he had such sharp reflexes, otherwise he'd be looking like a fool, sprawled on his back and staring straight up Sora's shorts. Not that he'd mind... oh, fucking quick reflexes. He hissed involuntarily as Sora's foot collided with his backside sharply and watched as the younger boy stumbled, a bewildered look making itself apparent on his face. When he had caught his balance (after an amusingmoment of arm-flapping goodness), he blinked down at Riku a few times.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, not mocking the silver-haired man in the slightest. The smaller boy had probably forgotten Riku's earlier taunts already. Either that or he was far kinder than Riku could ever be. How... sweet. He felt that amount of kindness would be disgusting, but at the same time it made him feel rather guilty... His first thought was to answer with an insulting comment, but the sharp cynicism he was so famous for seemed to be rendered helpless by those blue eyes brimming with emotion. For once, he couldn't think of a comeback.

Frowning up at those eyes, he realized that there wasn't much point in trying to hate the other boy. As much as he detested admitting it, his resolve just couldn't hold under that kind of pressure — so innocent and unassuming, and thereby so effective. He found himself reasoning with himself, and that was a sure sign of his will's collapse. It wasn't Sora's fault he was his roommate. And besides... Riku thought he might like the younger boy. Ah, what the hell. Sora pouted, probably mistaking his silence for malicious. So Riku made a face and stuck out his tongue. Sora's eyes bugged out and Riku had to laugh.

"I was being an asshole earlier. I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic smile on his face. He was startled by how comfortably he could speak with Sora, especially while he was so thoroughly disgusted by himself. The brunet smiled down at him.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I won't hate you for it, I mean—"

"Plus I forgot my key. " He grinned wickedly at the pout — was that an attempt at a glare? — that appeared on Sora's face again. "Just kidding, Sora!" He felt the urge to ruffle the younger boy's spiky mop of brown hair.

"Hey... are you ticklish?" he questioned innocently. Riku didn't catch the telltale sugary-sweetness of a trap in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" Sora only grinned and pounced. He had the larger boy rolling around on the floor and giggling like there was no tomorrow in record time. Had it been anybody but Sora, Riku would have been righteously _pissed_ — they were in the middle of the hallway after all, on display for everyone to see, and his head was aching enough without being jostled around. He was probably ruining his image right now... but somehow he didn't really feel like ending their friendly tussle, even if Sora was winning. "Ack, Sora, stop!" he finally gasped out after a few more moments. "I can't breath!"

As they were sitting there, panting and laughing, Riku came to realize that somewhere in their tickle-fest Sora had ended up straddling his hips. He fought the urge to arch his eyebrow at their rather suggestive position. "Watch out, Sora," he said to fill what was going to become a very awkward silence when Sora figured out where he was. "I'm gonna get you back when you least expect it." The brunet stuck out his tongue.

"Not if I get you first!"

"You already got me, remember?" Riku propped himself up on his elbows, looking more directly into Sora's eyes, with the remnants of a pleasant smile on his lips. Sora pouted — Riku had looked nice lying there beneath him, his silver hair spread out behind his face, flushed pink from exertion... Oh boy. That definitely did NOT sound right. And it definitely didn't look right either! He scrambled up as quickly as he could without rendering Riku sterile and blushed a flaming red.

"I... I mean... uh..."

"Are you gonna help me up or what?" Riku saved his roommate from having to explain.

"Heh, yeah," Sora said, offering a hand and a cheeky grin as thanks. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No worries," Riku assured as he pulled himself up. He shook his head unconsciously to settle his hair back into place and brushed off his (rather hot) rump. "Now let me help you with your schedule..." The two walked back into the room together.

**To be continued?  
****  
****Yes, you dolt. XP**

**A/N:** Agh... Have I mentioned that I'm really sorry that took so long? I said 'I'll do it winter break' and I didn't, so I put it off till our 5-day weekend and when I was about to decide to do it over spring break, I realized I'd end up putting it off till summer... which would make this chapter a year in the writing, and for 9½ pages, that's pathetic. My last chapter was a measly 6. I need to make these longer...

Anyway. Your guys' reviews really made my day! Thanks for reading & reviewing this, even when it seemed like I'd abandoned it. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out much faster!

Thanks for reading, guys.  
-Kat

**Extra-special thanks to these guys, because I really appreciate their reviews: **

teizonriku, for being extra sweet and writing amazing stories! Haha, I'm glad I don't sound too fangirly... I'd have to shoot myself if I did. I know how you feel about Latin... mid-terms suck, especially those in a language nobody else takes. Sorry this took so long!

SeekingRedemption, for being understanding. You're too cool for school. And about his hangover – it's supposed to be important, but somehow I forget those sort of things. I had to add those details in last minute in the last two chapters...heh... Thanks for the compliments :)

Damascus Ochre, in hopes that I _can_ convert another fan to KH! Muahaha, we will take over the world!! ... I'm definitely not a psychopath. Nope...

Riku-soralover1, even if she won't be reading anymore. Go read her author profile; her dedication is amazing.

Legolas19, for dropping by and leaving a quick review.

Kili-chan, for having the 10th review! Eerk... almost 4 months later isn't exactly a quick update; I'm sorry! Yay for teen girl squad!

darkreality11, for appreciating hot college boy action just as much as I do.

Omega Weapon, for having a cool name.

DarkangelWings, for being cool enough to like teen girl squad.

T, for being cool with the z's and having the same initial as me.

Ink2, for leaving an awesome, if kinda hard to read, review. I usually hate Kairi too, but I didn't want to write her as a hateful bimbo. I didn't intend to make Sora sound crazy, but he's supposed to be kinda screwed up... as you can see with that bit about Riku smirking. I'll explain more of his backstory later. I didn't want to bore anybody with volumes on his past...

Raven's Light, for being so awesomely positive.

xXNotHeartlessXx, for being so nice. I know... they didn't exactly start off on the right foot... I was going to make them not get along with each other for a while, but... I just couldn't do it. I wrote a couple drafts (that's one reason this chapter took me so long), and all of them had them making up somehow. :P Look at me, giving in to the whims of the characters I'm writing!

Celestyl, because I did wait and I'm sorry!!

saigo hime, for having an awesome name. Does it mean something?

My buddy Claire, even though I don't think she's reading this, for filling me up with deliciously naughty thoughts to the point where I've become just as deliciously naughty...

My buddy Ross, for not laughing at me when I told him I was writing even though it wasn't assigned (but I can tell he wanted to XP) and despite the fact he teases me mercilessly about how effeminate (and not real) Riku is. ::Rants about loser celebrities and anime hotties::

THE EYND. (ah, The End of the World!)


End file.
